1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for separating an optimal spectrum and estimating a spectrum using a photon counting detector (PCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiography using a multi-energy X-ray may be performed by adding a filter to a path via which an X-ray passes, or may be performed by adjusting an X-ray photographing condition, for example, tube voltage (kVp) and/or tube current (mAs), in order to optimize a photographing condition.
A photographing condition optimizing method using a photon counting detector (PCD), which is currently in development, may optimize a photographing condition by adjusting an interval between energy bins and a position of an energy bin.
A general photographing condition optimizing method may have some constraints in coping with a change in an optimal photographing condition which varies based on an object to be photographed.
In many cases, the general photographing condition optimizing method may perform optimization based on an approximate pattern of a component ratio of an imaging object to be photographed, or may perform individual optimization after photographing an X-ray image once.